


#47

by f_femslash



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Rizzles- Maura is super horny, however Jane is not so.. but Maura completely seduces Jane with dirty talk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	#47

Jane flopped onto the bed, the springs squeaking beneath her.

“Come look at the claw-footed bathtub!” Maura was exclaiming from the bathroom doorway. She managed to catch Jane’s eye roll as she joined her on the old fashioned bed.

“I think I can wait until morning,” Jane stretched out and closed her eyes.

“Are you sure?” Maura pouted, propping herself up on one elbow, “I was thinking we could test it out…together.”

Jane cracked one eye open to look at her, then groaned and ran a hand through her hair.

“Ma’s gonna want to start her family weekend crap early and we got that 4am call to the crime scene today.” Jane eyed Maura again, who continued to pout. “Not all of us got to nap in the car on the way here,” she pointed out.

Angela had begun pestering her children to start a “family weekend” tradition nearly six months earlier, and she had finally worn them down, despite Jane’s protestations.

“She’s very excited, Jane,’ Maura admonished.

“Yeah, well, this isn’t her only weekend off this month.”

Maura leaned over and pressed a kiss to Jane’s shoulder, “All the more reason to make the most of it.”

Jane eyed her without turning her head, “Who are you? How are you not exhausted?”

“I didn’t eat a ridiculous amount of processed sugar during the drive here.”

“Alright, sassy,” Jane rolled her eyes again, “It’s a long drive! I got hungry! Besides, moon pies are traditional road trip food.”

“The Berkshires are barely two hours away from Boston, Jane. That hardly qualifies as an Odyssey trek.”

“Oh my god, fine!” Jane exclaimed, “You’re a much better person than I am. Happy now?”

“Not yet,” Maura trailed a finger over Jane’s taught stomach.

“Maur…” Jane sighed, her eyes drooping.

“Oh, please? Jane?” Maura dragged her fingers in low circles on Jane’s stomach, “I haven’t even told you about the dream I had in the car on the way here.”

Jane pretended not to be interested, exhaustion pressing her limbs into the mattress. “Go ahead then,” she muttered, “It’ll be a good bedtime story.”

Now it was Maura’s turn to roll her eyes. She brushed her hair off of her neck and savored the image of the dream in her mind.

“We were at work,” she began, “Working a case in the field, and you had just caught a suspect. I watched you push him into Barry’s patrol car and I was so wet for you,” Maura let out a breath and saw faint spots of color appear in Jane’s tanned cheeks.

“I couldn’t wait until we got home,” Maura’s eyes fluttered closed, “I begged you to take me right there. You parked your cruiser and threw me in the back like a perp.”

Maura opened her eyes to watch Jane shift slightly, her eyebrow quirking, but her eyes remained closed. Maura could practically see the picture she was painting burning through Jane’s eyelids.

“You tore my skirt, you were in such a hurry to get to me, and I wanted you so badly I didn’t care. I ripped all the buttons off of my blouse so you could touch me.” Maura couldn’t stop herself from cupping her own breasts, moaning slightly at the warmth of her palms through her silk camisole. Jane’s tongue slid across her lower lip at the sound.

“You were fucking me so hard,” Maura moaned, “You didn’t hesitate, just pushed into me, filled me. You felt so good, I was screaming your name so loudly-“

Maura was cut off when Jane pressed their lips together, her hands tangling in her hair. Maura smiled against her lips and grabbed at Jane’s hips, tugging them against her own with a sigh. Jane’s hands traveled from Maura’s hair to her breasts, her hips, as if trying to read all of her at once. She had one hand inside Maura’s silky pajamas pants, moaning when she found her wet and wanting. Maura pushed her own hand into Jane’s boy shorts, gasping.

“God you’re so wet, Jane,” Maura rolled her hips against Jane’s, pushing both of their hands against each other with more force. They both groaned. “I want to come with you,” Maura whispered, her fingertips working against Jane’s clit. Jane slid two fingers into Maura easily and used her hips as leverage to stroke them in and out.

“I want your fingers,” Jane growled, her hips bucking against Maura’s fingers and hips, “Fuck me, Maura.”

Maura gasped again at the words, feeling heat spreading through her as she immediately obliged, pushing her fingers into Jane, eliciting a guttural sound. They bucked against each other, legs tangled, face to face on the bed.

“Open your eyes,” Maura ordered, and Jane obeyed. They stared at each other, panting wildly. “I’m so close, Jane,” Maura moaned. Jane nodded.

“Come with me, Maura,” Jane responded, unable to keep herself at bay any longer. They shuddered against each other, racing to the finish, quieted moans filling the room. Maura slowly withdrew her fingers, making Jane gasp.

“Happy now?” Jane fell onto her back with a sigh, exhaustion overtaking her yet again.

“Mmhmm,” Maura purred happily, curling against Jane’s side and laying her head on her shoulder. “Nice work, Detective.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/44586250053/47-rizzles-request


End file.
